


I Wished For You

by SpunSugar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Gen, Living in St. Petersburg, Magic wish gone wrong, child! Yuuri, cursing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunSugar/pseuds/SpunSugar
Summary: Yuuri makes a wish at a popular tourist spot in St. Petersburg, but the results are unexpected. Victor was not cut out for baby-sitting. Yurio begrudgingly helps.(A prompt from when I was taking fic requests on Tumblr: "Yuuri turning into a child? Bonus if Yuuri likes Yurio more than Victor as his caretaker.")





	I Wished For You

Nothing could have prepared Victor for the morning he rolled over to find a child sleeping in Yuuri’s usual place.

He sat straight up, looking around the room in a panic. Were they babysitting today? Yuuri hadn’t mentioned anything about this. It didn’t seem like the kind of thing his fiancé would spring on him. Had there been some kind of emergency?

Victor was about to detangle himself from the sheets to go looking for Yuuri when he heard a soft sigh and a tiny hand reached out to grab onto his shirt.

“No, Vi-chan.”

Victor turned towards the petulant, round little face staring up at him.

“V-Vi-chan?” Victor echoed, dumbfounded.

Huge brown eyes, messy black hair… Victor had seen baby pictures of Yuuri. He recognized these features, but his brain seemed to be short-circuiting. There was no way. This couldn’t be possible.

It was him. Yuuri was right there, looking at him. But he was 3 years old.

“I- what a dream. Obviously I drank too much last night,” Victor chuckled anxiously to himself.

“Vi-chan… ‘m hungry.” The child was tugging gently on Victor’s pajamas, rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

_…Cute!_

Feelings of affection and terror were overwhelming Victor. He felt like his stomach had climbed up into his throat. He had to know if this was really happening.

“ ** _YURIO!_** ” he shrieked in a broken voice.

“ _What_?? Why are you yelling so early in the goddamn morning?” a grumbly voice shouted back from down the hallway.

The door was kicked open by a fuzzy-slippered foot and Yurio barged in, foaming toothbrush in hand, his hair pushed back with a band for his morning skincare routine.

“Yura!” the child exclaimed cheerfully, reaching out for him.

A look of sheer repulsion spread across Yurio’s face.

“ _WHAT THE FUCK_?”

“Tell me this isn’t who I think it is,” Victor pleaded.

“…Does Katsudon have a brother that we don’t know about?” Yurio asked, prickling like a cat as little Yuuri crawled across the bed and latched onto his waist.

“Katsudon?” The kid’s eyes got huge and he fixed intently on Yurio’s face. His tiny stomach growled.

Yurio froze in shock.

“Fuck. It’s him.”

“There has to be some other explanation,” Victor said weakly.

Yurio gasped.

“The bridge!”

 

 

The day before, the three had gone sight-seeing in St. Petersburg together. Well, Victor had offered to take _Yuuri_ sight-seeing and Yurio had enthusiastically complained about each and every one of the places that Victor suggested, until finally Yurio realized that he had no choice but to invite himself along to make sure that they saw the city properly.

The last stop of the day was Bankovsky Bridge. Four statues of griffins with massive golden wings held up the ends of the bridge with their mouths as it stretched over the channel. It was a surreal sight in the soft pink glow of the sunset. Residents passed through nonchalantly, smoking a cigarette or toting groceries, while tourists snapped pictures and lingered in the way.

“I like it,” Yuuri said. He was leaning his head on Victor’s shoulder, tired but satisfied with their long day together. “It seems like they’re protecting this place.” He gestured at the griffins.

Victor smiled softly.

“They say that if you touch one of their paws and make a wish, it will come true.”

“It’s just a silly urban myth,” Yurio corrected, leaning against the guard rails with an air of impatience. He’d been ready to go home for two hours now, but the old couple just had to see everything.

 _‘You’re the one who wanted to come along,’_ Victor had reminded him.

“Have you ever made a wish here?” Yuuri asked, linking his hand with Victor’s, enjoying the warmth spreading through his icy fingers.

“ _Maybe_ a few times, when I was younger,” Victor responded playfully.

Yuuri wasn’t surprised. He could picture a young Victor coming here alone, gazing up at the griffins with a kind of quiet awe.

“What did you wish for? Did it come true?”

Victor could feel Yuuri’s body leaning gently against him. He gazed over at Yurio, who was kicking rocks into the channel. He squeezed Yuuri’s hand.

“It did.”

“I want to make a wish, too, before we leave,” Yuuri said.

“Can we leave soon?” Yurio interjected again.

“Alright, alright,” Yuuri soothed.

He pulled Victor towards the statues, still linked by the hands, and reached out reverently for one of the tarnished gold paws. He closed his eyes tight, thinking.

Victor snuck a loving peek at his partner’s face. He wondered what Yuuri would wish for. Whatever it was, Victor wanted to help make that wish come true.

 

 

“That idiot made some kind of weird wish and now we’re stuck with a toddler!” Yurio deduced.

“But why would Yuuri wish for something like this?” Victor didn’t understand.

“Who knows why he does anything-”

“Yura, I want to eat katsudon.” Little Yuuri was still clinging to Yurio like a squirrel to a tree.

“Katsudon isn’t for breakfast,” Yurio snapped. “Besides, you’re in Russia now.”

Yuuri blinked in surprise. His eyes started to water.

“Y-yura… you’re mean,” he sniffed, and burst into tears.

“Don’t- Aaagh. Don’t do that! It’s okay.” Yurio scooped the sobbing Yuuri up into his arms and bounced him awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said frantically. “Why don’t we go downstairs and I’ll make you something to eat, okay?”

Yuuri gurgled a bit through his tears and nodded shyly. He looked like a doll with his adult-sized shirt hanging from his tiny shoulders.

“Wait, I should be the one to hold him,” Victor protested. “Don’t you want to stay with Vitya, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head ‘no,’ burrowing his face into Yurio’s shoulder.

Victor was shot through the heart.

“You’d rather hangout with Yura than this funny old man, right Yuuri?” Yurio flashed Victor a taunting smirk. He gave Yuuri’s sides a gentle tickle. “Isn’t he silly?”

“Yeah!” Yuuri giggled hysterically. “Vi-chan is really silly!”

“Yuuri…” Victor whined, following them downstairs, deflated.

Yurio pulled a chair up close to the kitchen table and propped Yuuri in it.

“What are we going to do about this?” he asked Victor in a low voice as they battled for space at the stovetop. Yurio looked scared.

“The only thing I can think of is to try bringing him back to the bridge,” Victor replied.

“But what if it doesn’t work?”

Victor glanced over his shoulder at his former partner, who was making spit bubbles and blowing them at Makkachin, who was trying to climb the chair to slobber all over Yuuri’s face.

“Makkachin, get down!” Yurio scolded, chasing him away.

He set a plate of slightly-burnt crepes in front of Yuuri and began cutting them into small slices. Yuuri made a face at the bland-looking pancakes.

“They’re sweet,” Yurio explained. “You’ll like them. My grandpa makes these for me all the time.”

“Yuuri, look what I have~” Victor dramatically brandished a plate of colorful fruits, all cut into hearts and flowers, and other shapes.

Yuuri scooted forward in excitement as Victor slid into the seat next to him.

“It’s all of your favorites,” he explained proudly.

“Yuuri… you’re going to try my crepes though, right?” Yurio prodded.

Yuuri looked up at him, then back to the crepes, then back to Yurio, who was watching him nervously, then nodded with solemn determination and stuffed a piece of crepe into his mouth.

Victor snorted loudly. Yurio resisted the urge to smack him.

“Eat well so you can grow big like me,” Yurio encouraged before he realized what he was saying. This was stupid. This entire thing was ridiculous. Fucking Victor and Katsudon. Shit like this never happened to him when they weren’t around.

“Okay,” Victor announced, “Let’s get you ready to go out.” He helped Yuuri wipe his face and stood him up in the chair. “Hm… this will have to do,” he mumbled as he used the sleeves to tie Yuuri’s oversized shirt closed around his chubby legs.

“He’ll get cold, though-” Yurio protested.

“I’ll have to carry him inside of my coat. Let’s just get this over with as soon as possible.”

Victor couldn’t imagine what Yuuri had been thinking, if some kind of magic at the bridge really was responsible. And if it wasn’t, Victor had no idea what they would try next. They had to fix this. Unless… this was what Yuuri wanted? No, it couldn’t be. Something must have gone wrong.

Victor forced his thoughts back to the current plan.

_Yuuri, I need you by my side… Please, come back._

 

 

The bridge was nearly empty when they arrived. Most people were hurrying on their way to work. That was good. Victor wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but the fewer spectators, the better.

Yuuri’s head was poking out from the front of Victor’s coat, his cheeks pink from the brisk air. His breath was forming little clouds. He was looking up at the griffins like he thought they might come alive at any second.

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” Victor promised. “These are good lions.”

At least, Victor hoped they were.

“See?” Victor reached out and put one of his hands on the griffin’s paw.

Yuuri looked anxious and sleepy. He withdrew slightly into Victor’s jacket.

“I wanna go home,” he mumbled quietly.

Victor patted him carefully on the head.

“We will, we will. But we came here so that you could pet the lion. Can you do that?”

Yuuri didn’t respond, staring at the statues blankly. Victor’s eyes darted to Yurio for help.

“Yuuri, I want to pet the lion together! Will you do it with me?” Yurio asked cheerfully.

Yuuri looked conflicted now. Victor found it painfully cute.

“You can hold my hand if you’re scared,” Victor reassured.

Yuuri hesitated for a moment before putting his small hand against Victor’s palm. Victor’s hand closed easily around it.

“There. I’ve got you, Yuuri,” he said.

Yuuri looked back to Yurio, who was giving his best ‘everything is fine’ smile. Victor stepped closer to the statue.

“Ready?” Yurio asked. He put his hand out and Yuuri did too. Yurio guided it to the statue’s paw.

“Now, uh… Make a wish that you’re all grown up, like me and Victor!”

They stood there for several minutes, waiting.

Nothing happened.

“I’m cold…” Yuuri was wriggling around inside Victor’s coat.

“Maybe it just needs some time to work,” Yurio said. “Last time nothing happened right away-”

Victor didn’t answer.

“Vi-chan…” Yuuri was trying to pry his hand free from Victor’s, getting grumpy.

“Let’s go home,” Victor said.

 

 

Victor arranged all of the pillows in the house in a wall-like formation around little Yuuri to secure him from falling off of the bed. Yurio had insisted on sleeping on the floor that night in case Yuuri needed him, and it seemed to be the only arrangement that Yuuri agreed with. He finally conceded to going to sleep and stretched out his small arms to give both of them hug goodnight.

“Sleep well, Yuuri,” Victor smiled gently as Yuuri yawned and curled up on his side, already dozing off.

Victor’s chest was painfully tight. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep- his mind was still racing. He stared up the ceiling in the dark for hours.

It had only been a day but already it felt as if Yuuri had been gone for months. Victor knew that in reality they were lying right beside each other, but the thought didn’t comfort him. How was he going to bear this?

Victor only knew one thing. No matter what happened, he was going to protect Yuuri.

Yurio’s rhythmic snoring reached his ears and Victor let his eyes close.

Finally, without realizing it, he drifted to sleep.

 

 

“You stepped on me, Idiot!” Yurio growled.

“AH- I’m sorry! Wait, why are lying on the floor?”

Victor jolted awake to find Yuuri and Yurio bickering loudly, like normal. _Normal_! Yuuri was back to normal.

“Yuuri!!” Victor cried, leaping across the bed and tackling his fiancé.

“Victor- ow!”

They toppled to the ground. Yurio screeched angrily as they tripped over his legs.

“Why are you crying?” Yuuri asked, bewildered, glasses askew.

“What did you wish for at the bridge, you moron?” Yurio interrogated before Victor could respond.

“At the bridge? Why…? Uh- Well…” Yuuri flushed with embarrassment. “If I tell you, will it still come true?”

“Just tell us!” Yurio barked.

“Well… I wished that we could keep going on like this, like a family.” Yuuri was so red, he was sure his face was on fire. “I wished that you would both continue to take good care of me.”

Yurio let out a frustrated groan.

“I don’t understand. What’s going on?” Yuuri asked, completely flustered. Victor was clinging to him like he was drowning, muttering sweet Russian nothings so fast that Yuuri could hardly make sense of them. “W-where are my pants??”

**Author's Note:**

> "Shit like this never happened to him when they weren’t around." -Has shit like this happened before, Yuri?? lol
> 
> All three of them had the same wish in their hearts, and that's why it came true. TTuTT ~Well, it sort of came true. The griffins handle a lot of requests, okay? They can't get them all right.


End file.
